


The tale of the two kingdoms

by kuro1tenshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Frigga (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1tenshi/pseuds/kuro1tenshi
Summary: Frigga tells Loki and Thor a story, to stop their endless fighting.She hopes that some day this story may help them to understand each other better.
Kudos: 9





	The tale of the two kingdoms

It was truly a beautiful evening. The golden palace of Asgard shimmered mysteriously in the light of the slowly darkening sky and you could hear nothing but the whisper of the wind while it rustled through the large trees in the palace garden. This rare moment could only be described with one word, "quiet", in fact it was more like "too quiet".

"Mother! Loki transformed my sword into a lizard again!", a loud voice could suddenly be heard through the gardens and Frigga had to let out a low chuckle, while she laid the book down, she had been reading. The goddess knew it wouldn't take long before something like this had to happen, every mother with two little boys could relate.

"Mother! Mother! I just wanted to play with him", the same voice as before whined now and as Frigga turned around, a little blond whirlwind ran into her open arms. Not long after a second, smaller boy followed, with a deep frown on his face.  
"I don't want to play a game where you just hit each other with sticks, it's stupid and pointless", the second boy with pitch black hair then said.  
This let Thor gasp aloud: "How can you say that? Sword fighting is no stupid game! Father always says how good I already am at it."  
Loki just rolled his eyes, pouting in their mothers direction.  
"You never play with me either, so why should I return the favor, brother?", he answered then.   
"But, but your games are so boring! I don't want to play some boardgames or magical stuff I don't understand."

Frigga who hasn't said a word to either of them until now, finally smiled and at her two boys and said: "Well since it is already late and you both should be in bed soon, what if we do something everyone enjoys?"   
She clearly heard enough of these arguments to know that it's pointless to try and make them play together peacefully. Her two Babys were different like night and day, but those differences are, what makes them the perfect team, at least in their mothers eyes.

After Friggas announcement both boys suddenly looked excited into each others eyes for a split second and screamed: "A story!" at the exact same time.  
Long forgotten was Friggas book on the ground, as she let her little angels pull her into the palace. Each held one of her hands, while they nearly sprinted into the giant bedroom the boys share. Of course in a big palace like this one, the princes could each have gotten a big bedroom for themselves and their father actually thought it would be a much better idea then this solution. But Frigga thinks differently. Her children are still so young, not even a couple 100 years old. She is sure that this will help them understand each other just a tiny bit more, at least for now.

It didn't take long for both Loki and Thor to make themselves ready for bed. Each one soon laid under their covers, in their respective four-poster bed, they were little princes after all. Between them stood a giant cosy chair, placed there for everyones favorite nighttime activity, Friggas goodnight stories.   
The queen was already in place, once both of her boys settled down, their big eyes on her, waiting for their mother to start. This was probably the one and only thing both Thor and Loki liked, no loved, with the same amount and they would surely never stop loving it for all of their life.

"Now that you are both ready. What story should I tell today?", the mother asked gently.  
Thor almost immediately answered: "Fathers war stories! What about those?"  
"No not again! We know all of them already", Loki countered. Thor just wanted to say something against his brother, when his face suddenly lit up. "Tell us about the two kingdoms mother", he said then in an excited voice.   
Lokis expression changed from annoyed to eager in a heartbeat. "Yes, please mother!" 

Frigga just smiled knowingly, remembering that this was in fact her kids favorite and answered: "Well, I guess I can tell you the story one more time." Both boys smiled happily and cuddled deeper into their covers, while their mother finally began.

~*~

There once were two kingdoms, both ruled by beloved kings. One of them was bright, strong and warm like the sun. The other was mysterious, clever and cold like the moon. The kings were complete opposites of each other, as were their kingdoms. This was also the reason, that made their relationship with each other so special.  
While the sun and moon can't coexist in the same sky at the same time, because one would always rule over the other, those two kingdoms could. They were so different, that it wasn't a fight for dominance. It was more like they made each other complete. Even though the two kings had very different opinions and mindsets, they could work around it and live together in harmony. Until...

~*~

"Until one day the sun kingdom got attacked!"   
"Shh, Thor! Mother is telling the story."  
"I know, I know!"  
"Can I continue now?"  
"Yes please mother! Sorry."

~*~

As I mentioned the kingdoms lived in harmony, until one day the sunkingdom got into a conflict with one of the mightiest kingdoms from another realm. It was dark, hopeless and full of fire and death. Soon the day came, they would be fighting a war against each other, so the sunking went to the moonkingdom, asking for an alliance during the war.   
The moonking listened closely, thought for a moment about it, but denied the request. He knew even together they wouldn't be a match against this kingdom from hell, but of course he wouldn't let the sunkingdom down like that, without an alternative option. 

With the moonkings knowledge and the sunkings bravery, they made up a plan. So as the final day, the day of destruction came, this horrible kingdom from another realm stood confused in front of two completely empty kingdoms.   
No soul was around in either the sun nor the moonkingdom, so even though the land got destructed, no one was harmed.   
Nobody knew exactly how they did it, but from that day on the both kingdoms have never be seen again, but legends tell that they both lived happily as one, in a secret realm no one could ever find. There they rule together, like brothers on each others sites, until the end of eternity. 

~*~

Frigga smiled and silently made her way out of the room. Both Loki and Thor were sleeping already, the older one even snoring. In front of the bedroom her husband waited, rolling his eyes. "You told them your stupid story again?", he asked in a whisper.   
"I did", answered Frigga, "because one day, it might be helping them in a way they can't imagine just now."   
"Whatever, let's go to our chambers", said the Allfather not wanting to continue the conversation. Soon the noise of their steps faded into the distance.   
Loki, who actually just pretended to sleep, thought about his mothers words for a while that night, but he couldn't find out what she meant. All of that was forgotten the next morning though, when he woke up to a screaming Thor, because his new wooden axe turned into a snake as soon as he touched it. 

It was many years later, that Loki thought about Friggas words again. This time the god of mischief smiled to himself. "If only it could have been that easy mother", he chuckled in a sad tone, when suddenly the door behind him opened. In came a bulky man, holding up a set of chains, which were soon connected to Loki himself.   
"Hey traitor, ready for your trial?", the soldier asked in a cocky tone.   
The god of mischief just smirked at the man and whispered in a deep, threatening voice: 

"Let the fun begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first fic! Please ignore my bad english. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! ^•^


End file.
